<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Characters for my new fic by Theblackwolfdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910454">Characters for my new fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon'>Theblackwolfdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mutation, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just character info to start my new fic. Full summary to come later. Keep in mind this is how I see my fic starting and going but I am open to suggestions. If you all could help me with the rest of the characters that would be lovely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Characters for my new fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> The Possible Family in Middleton </em>  </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhydian Lochlan <strike>Ryan </strike> Possible</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male  </em></li>
<li><em>16 years old </em></li>
<li><em>Junior  </em></li>
<li><em>200lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>6’8” </em></li>
<li><em>Red hair </em></li>
<li><em>Hazel-Green eyes </em></li>
<li><em>MIT Graduate (choose to stay in high school) </em></li>
<li><em>Fair skin w/ freckles (Caucasian) </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Adopted by: </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne Katherine Possible (45 years old) </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>Female </em></li>
<li><em>Red hair w/ highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes </em></li>
<li><em>140 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’10” </em></li>
<li><em>PHD </em></li>
<li><em>Fair skin (Caucasian) </em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <em>James Timothy Possible (49 years old) </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>Brown hair </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes </em></li>
<li><em>180 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>6’0” </em></li>
<li><em>PHD </em></li>
<li><em>Fair skin (Caucasian) </em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Siblings (Twins (Tweebs)) </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>James (Jim) Isaac Possible (12 years old) </em></li>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>Brown hair w/ red highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes flaked w/ Gold flakes </em></li>
<li><em>135 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’7” </em></li>
<li><em>MIT Graduate (choose to stay in junior high) </em></li>
<li><em>Fair skin (Caucasian) </em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"><em>Parents of Jim and Tim:</em> </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Anne Katherine Possible (45 years old)</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Female</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Red hair w/ highlights</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes</em> </li>
<li>
<em>140 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>5’10”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>PHD</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Fair skin (Caucasian)</em> </li>
</ul>
<p><em>James Timothy Possible (49 years old)</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Male</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes</em> </li>
<li>
<em>180 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>6’0”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>PHD</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Fair skin (Caucasian)</em> </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Timothy (Tim) Michael Possible (12 years old) </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>Brown hair w/ red highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes w/ Gold flakes </em></li>
<li><em>135 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’7” </em></li>
<li><em>MIT Graduate (choose to stay in junior high) </em></li>
<li>
<em>Fair skin (Caucasian)</em> </li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>Other Possible family members</p>
<ul>
<li>Nana Possible (need first and middle name)</li>
<li>Larry (cousin of possible children need last name)</li>
<li>June (aunt and mother to larry  to the possible children need last name)</li>
<li>Joss Possible (need mother)</li>
<li>Slim Possible (need wife and first name and middle) </li>
</ul>
<hr/><hr/>
<p><em>The Galvin Family in Go City  </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> The children have bracelets that allow them to revert back to their original selves before the comet all have varying shades of Brown eyes from and Auburn color shades </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sheridan Faye Galvin </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>Female </em></li>
<li><em>23 years old </em></li>
<li><em>Princeton Graduate  </em></li>
<li><em>135 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’11” </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair w/ Green highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Green eyes w/ multi colored flakes </em></li>
<li><em>Pale Green skin (Gold Hue) </em></li>
</ol>
<p><strong><span class="u"><em> Parents of Sheridan, Henry Jr., Melvin, Michael, Malachi. </em></span></strong> </p>
<p><em>Isabeau Faye Galvin (48 years old)</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Female</em> </li>
<li>
<em>GO University Graduate (Multi Degrees)</em> </li>
<li>
<em>145 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Black hair w/ Auburn highlights</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Dark Brown eyes </em> </li>
<li>
<em>(Tan skin) Gold hue</em> </li>
</ul>
<p><em>Henry Daniel Galvin (52 years old)</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Male</em> </li>
<li>
<em>GO University Graduate (Multi Degrees)</em> </li>
<li>
<em>175 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>6’3”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Dark Brown hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Blue eyes w/ Green flakes</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Caucasian Fair skin</em> </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Siblings: </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henry Daniel Galvin </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>22 years old </em></li>
<li><em>GO University Graduate </em></li>
<li><em>175 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>6’1” </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair w/ Blue highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Blue eyes w/ multi colored flakes </em></li>
<li><em>Pale Blue skin Gold hue </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Melvin Greg Galvin </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>20 years old </em></li>
<li><em>150 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>6’0” </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair w/ Purple highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Purple eyes w/ multi colored flakes </em></li>
<li><em>Pale Purple skin Gold hue </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>(Twins (We-go)) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Michael Robin Galvin </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>15 years old </em></li>
<li><em>125 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’6” </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair w/ Red highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Red eyes w/ multi colored flakes </em></li>
<li><em>Pale Red skin Gold hue </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Malachi Robert Galvin </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male  </em></li>
<li><em>15 years old </em></li>
<li><em>125 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>5’6” </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair w/ Red highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Red eyes w/ multi colored flakes </em></li>
<li><em>Pale Red skin Gold hue </em></li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p><em> The Stoppable Family in Middleton </em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ronald Avery Stoppable Jr. </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>16 years old </em></li>
<li><em>6’5” </em></li>
<li><em>187 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Blonde hair w/ Brown highlights </em></li>
<li><em>Brown - Hazel eyes </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Hana Renee Stoppable </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Female </em></li>
<li><em>2 years old </em></li>
<li><em>2’8” </em></li>
<li><em>26.5 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair </em></li>
<li>
<em>Dark Brown eyes</em> </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"><em> Parents of Ron Stoppable (adopted Hana): </em> </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Ronald Avery Stoppable Sr.</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Male</em> </li>
<li>
<em>55 years old</em> </li>
<li>
<em>6’1”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>193 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Blonde hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes</em> </li>
</ul>
<p><em>Stephanie Lianne Stoppable</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Female</em> </li>
<li>
<em>49 years old</em> </li>
<li>
<em>5’8”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>156 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes</em> </li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>other stoppable family members</p>
<ul>
<li>i do not care what you guys come up with i am open to any suggestions please and thank you!!!</li>
</ul>
<hr/><hr/>
<p><em> The Moore Family in Middleton </em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Monique Destine Moore </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Female  </em></li>
<li><em>16 years old </em></li>
<li><em>5’7” </em></li>
<li><em>140 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair  </em></li>
<li><em>Brown hair </em></li>
<li><em>Mocha skin tone </em></li>
</ul>
<p><span class="u"><em><strong>Parent of Monique Moore:</strong> </em></span> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mary Ruth Moore</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Female</em> </li>
<li>
<em>47 years old</em> </li>
<li>
<em>5’6”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>149 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Black hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Mocha skin tone</em> </li>
</ul>
<p><em>David Lamar Moore</em> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Male</em> </li>
<li>
<em>51 years old</em> </li>
<li>
<em>5’10”</em> </li>
<li>
<em>160 lbs.</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Black hair</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Brown eyes</em> </li>
<li>
<em>Mocha skin tone</em> </li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p><em> The Load Family in Middleton </em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wade Anthony Load </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Male </em></li>
<li><em>5’5” </em></li>
<li><em>180 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair  </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes </em></li>
<li><em>Mocha skin tone </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Parents of Wade Load: Father unknown, Mother Crystal Joy Load, Ma Kelly Finlee Load </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crystal Joy Load </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Female </em></li>
<li><em>5’6” </em></li>
<li><em>139 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Black hair </em></li>
<li><em>Brown eyes </em></li>
<li><em>Mocha skin tone </em></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <em>Kelly Finlee Load </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Female </em></li>
<li><em>5’10” </em></li>
<li><em>156 lbs. </em></li>
<li><em>Blonde hair </em></li>
<li><em>Hazel – Green eyes </em></li>
<li><em>Fair skin tone (Caucasian) </em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>people that i still need</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>bonnie rockwaller and family</li>
<li>connie and lonnie rockwaller</li>
<li>parents</li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>global justice workers</p>
<ul>
<li>betty director</li>
<li>will du</li>
<li>team impossible</li>
<li>other workers? (does not need to be in depth)</li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<ul>
<li>master sensei</li>
<li>yori </li>
<li>and other ninja/sensei?</li>
</ul>
<hr/>
<p>students (need parents and info for the students)</p>
<ul>
<li>zita flores (need parents)</li>
<li>tara cook (need parents)</li>
<li>josh mankey (need parents)</li>
<li>hirotaka (need parent)</li>
<li>brick flagg (need parents)</li>
<li>amelia bear (just need basic details do not care)</li>
<li>felix renton (need parents)</li>
<li>other students? (does not need to be detailed!!)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p>I AM OPEN TO ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS. HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE A PIECE OF MY FIC POSTED SOON ENOUGH. I AM STILL WORKING OUT ALL OF MY SPELLING ERRORS.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>